<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Startides by Nerdydeercomputer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282802">Startides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdydeercomputer/pseuds/Nerdydeercomputer'>Nerdydeercomputer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Powerpuff Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe- Mermaids, Angst and Feels, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Kissing, Mermaid Blossom Utonium, Mermaid Bubbles Utonium, Mermaid Buttercup Utonium, Mermaids, Merman Boomer, Merman Brick, Merman Butch, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Teasing, The Puffs are royalty, mermaid au, someone give the boys a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdydeercomputer/pseuds/Nerdydeercomputer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Done staring, princess?" </p><p>"Who are you? How did you know I would be here?"</p><p>"Skipping straight to the point I see "</p><p>"You've been studying my moves, correct? You realised you had a better chance to  beat me when I couldn't see"</p><p>"Ouch, ignored again" </p><p>"Shut up. Who do you work for?" , she growled , bringing him to sit upright by pulling his restraints. </p><p>"I suppose you'll have to find out, won't you?" , He said lazily, staring up at her , turning his face and finally looking her in the eyes. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Startides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.</i> </p><p>With that paragraph, Blossom knew the world she wanted to belong to , the world of humans. Where books were abundant and possibilities, infinite. She was bound to her title as as the Princess of Saphirem , commonly known to travellers as the silver reef. What looked like an abandoned cove above water , was a beautiful haven below, almost rivalling Atlantis, one of their sister cities. </p><p>With a sigh, she closed the book preserved with magic, a spell taught to her by Sara Bellum , Poseidon bless her soul, which was the only way she could read the pages made of delicate paper, a writing material used by humans.</p><p>She wondered why they used such flimsy material. The parchment made from kelp in their world was not only durable, but was also resistant to most types of wear and tear.</p><p>The pink scales of her tail sparkled in the dim light she carried in a lantern, made to mimick the light of an Anglerfish. Magic was how the entire mermaid race existed and managed to keep themselves hidden from the humans.</p><p>She flicked her pink tail, trying to get rid of the numbness she felt for sitting on a table in the dark room of an abandoned ship. Reading about all of the beautiful human women in the novels she so dearly treasured, made her feel slightly inferior about her own appearance. Her tail was embedded with light pink scales that began around her waist and grew darker as it reached her peach tail fin. Her long red hair seemed to compliment the scales even though she knew it made her stick out like a sore thumb.</p><p>She was honest to herself and confident in her appearance, having had her fair share of suitors too. Her sisters , Bubbles and Buttercup had equally unique scales, bright blue and light green, colours that represented the ocean itself. Bubbles was what everybody would call a femme fatale, her charm lied in her mannerisms and fashion while Buttercup was known for her confidence, her beauty evident though she didn't pay much attention to it.</p><p>Getting up from her seat, she flicked her tail, plopping the books into her bag as she wam swiftly out of the shipwreck and into the blue waters outside. Most of her books were retrieved from the damaged structures and she had to be careful, avoiding any humans that came to salvage its remains.</p><p>She felt a vibration in her bag as she reached for her shell pager, signalling it was time for her to get to Ms. Bellum's place near the Minister's house. She had royal duties to attend to after, training and to assist her father in whatever trouble was being caused by any rogues lately and laying out her new plans for the army, owing to her role as the strategist</p><p>Sighing, she swam in the direction leading her out of the cove and back to the silver reef.<br/>
___________________________________________________</p><p>"HOLY SHIT, BUTTERCUP! " , yelled Mitch, one of the royal guards in training as Buttercup threw a punch in his direction, her strength cracking the rock behind him, before it broke into pieces, missing him by a hair.</p><p>"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME"</p><p>"YOU ASKED ME TO GO ALL OUT SQUID, THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GIVING YOU"</p><p>"I ASKED YOU TO HELP ME WITH BASIC LEVEL COMBAT" , yelled Mitch from under Buttercup's fist nudging it slightly so he could raise himself to his full height.</p><p>Crossing his arms across his chest, he maintained eye contact with her, trying to figure out what was bothering her . They new each other since they were children, bonded over their mutual love for weapons and high grade destruction. He understood her better than anybody else. He knew all the princesses, having been raised together ;he would go over to the palace to watch his father, then general of the army to train the new recruits.</p><p>She lowered her stance and dropped her fists, rubbing her face with her hands as she chose her next words.</p><p>"This isn't about me not approving your use of explosives to deconstruct Bubbles's side of the wing is it? I know it's tacky and could do with a little less squid ink but-"</p><p>"Ugh, no Mitch. And don't remind me about those sparkles. All those clams I ate today will return to their shells if we talk about her room anymore." , she said, almost gagging at the memory of the jewel studded bed.</p><p>Her expression morphed into one of worry, immediately alerting Mitch as he placed a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"My father- our<i> King</i> is rethinking his decision about making me the commander of our army. He told me he'd think about it! And I know he's worried, but how the fuck does he expect me to do shit like attend fucking <i> balls </i> and play nice with diplomats instead ?"</p><p>" Butters, you are the strongest, and by far the toughest warrior I know! with your super royal bloodline powers and stuff there's no one else who could do it better!" I know King Utonium , he's just worried about the disturbance in our south borders. You can't blame the man, especially after his brother tried to overthrow him duri-"</p><p>, Mitch stopped himself, looking at Buttercup, realising the memory of her uncle's betrayal pained her and moved to wrap an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"Look, just give him time. He'll come around."</p><p>"He better, or I'm starting a rebellion and explosives will be the last thing he has to worry about" , said Buttercup, a smile finally lighting up her face. </p><p>"And I willfully sacrifice myself to be a part of your holy movement, my lady ", joked Mitch, smiling when he got a small laugh out of Buttercup , who just punched his arm playfully instead. </p><p>He winced, even though she punched him lightly, grabbing the side of his arm.</p><p>" MITCH, COMMANDER KEANE IS LOOKING FOR YOU!", yelled one of Mitch's fellow soldiers in training, calling from him over a large rock at a distance. 
His name was Chris? Whatever. It didn't matter to Buttercup</p><p>"ALRIGHT I'M COMING DUDE , Mitch yelled back at his comrade.</p><p>"Butters I'll see you after dinner, it's your day off so please don't go off to train again. Bye!", concluded Mitch, swimming after his fellow soldier with a wave, leaving Buttercup alone on the empty sea floor, bored, without a clue of where she should go next.</p><p>
  <i> To the training grounds it is, then. </i>
</p><p>She picked her bag off the sandy ocean floor and swam to test her new explosives on bleached corals.<br/>
___________________________________________________</p><p>Blossom swam as fast as she could. Her frilly top creating a drag as her tail thrashed, avoiding the bustling people in the town.</p><p><i> She was late! Again! </i> </p><p>
  <i>Was Ms.Bellum going to make her rearrange 50 rows of books this time? </i>
</p><p>She was Mayor Hills assistant and was the one who had some of the most sacred books of the merpeople in her possession. They were passed down through many generations of her family, and she was kind enough to let Blossom read them, in exchange for a few superpower induced chores of course, but a kind lady, nonetheless.</p><p>She was a Cecaelia, half octopus. Quite contrary to popular belief, she wasn't as evil as merpeople thought Cecaelia were bound to be. Blossom had developed quite a fondness for her, both of them sharing a love for human books.</p><p> Her niece Robin Snyder, named so by her aunt because of her strange affection for the creatures above water, grew up with Blossom and was one of her closest friends. </p><p>Robin was not a simple mermaid, she had the powers a Cecaelia possessed, being only half mermaid. She was going to be the Blossom's advisor in the future. Each kingdom had one, advisors usually being specialists in magic.</p><p>Tying her hair with a ribbon, she swam as fast as she could, feeling the incessant buzzing of the shell in her bag and decided to reach for it, almost knocking down a stall of edible hydras  in the process.</p><p>Making use of her super speed, she swam faster than before, before she finally reached Ms.Bellums cave and raced in. The familiar smell of potions and dried seaweed filled her nostrils as she made her way into the cave.<br/>
Stopping in front of a door, she reached for a magic laced key, taking it out of the stuffy bag to open the door. To her surprise, the door was unlocked.</p><p>The mayor must've stopped by for pickled scallops again</p><p>Knocking softly, she entered the room, even more surprised as she found the cave completely dark, without a trace of the anglerfish lights Sara Bellum loved with all her three hearts.  </p><p>"Ms.Bellum?" , She called out. "Are you here?"</p><p>"I've got the plant from near the shipwreck like you asked me to"- </p><p>She felt a lump in her throat as she looked at the sight before her. Tugging the edges of her crop top with her hands, she wondered what had happened.
The library was... destroyed. </p><p>No, saying that would be an understatement. The shelves were toppled over and books scattered around.</p><p>Someone was here. And they found what they where looking for. Or did they?</p><p>Whipping her head around she swam with a frightening speed towards the door, shocked as it closed faster than she could reach it. </p><p>Before she could react , an arm grabbed her by the neck, reaching from behind her and  keeping her in a chokehold. With a practiced ease she thrust her tail backwards and flipped the intruder over her, causing him to release his hold and fall onto one of the shelves, or so she heard from the sound of thick books falling to the floor. </p><p>The person, she could now recognise as a man, from the deep groan he let out had taken her completely by surprise.</p><p>He moved again , reaching into his makeshift watch for a dagger he made from metal he found in a wreck. Closing his eyes to listen to the movements made by the mermaid.</p><p>It was completely dark. The only source of light in the room was the glow from her shell pager, which still hadn't stopped with its incessant buzzing.</p><p>Whoever her attacker was, he was smart. He didn't attack her on impulse, and he certainly didn't give her a chance to recover from his initial onslaught. She felt the curents shift signalling he was on the move again, and felt a sharp piece of metal graze the side of her arm. The cut wasn't deep , but enough to make her bleed a little. She could smell the blood as it mixed with sea water, realising she became an easier target for the intruder.</p><p>He cut off her senses while making her vulnerable to him at the same time . If she could smell her blood he probably could too, which meant she was about to be beaten, or killed if she didn't do something soon enough.</p><p>Another piece of metal, flew swiftly past her, hacking a piece of her long red hair off in the process.</p><p>She lunged in the direction where the dagger was thrown , hoping to catch the intruder with her speed. She crashed into miss Bellum's lanterns instead , frightened at the incredible speed her attacker possessed. </p><p>Turning around , she saw a faint blue glow in the distance as the water around it heated up. </p><p>Is that.... fire? </p><p>Thrusting her tail as hard as she could, she narrowly escaped the blast of bright blue flame as it singed the ends of her red ribbon.</p><p>"Give it up princess, I'm faster than you. Your capability as a strategist was tall tales made up by palace maids, or so it seems" , he called out , taunting her, trying to get a rise out of her.</p><p>Taking a piece of of her charred ribbon , she wrapped it around her waist to stop the bleeding ,  reaching around to finally find the dagger that was thrown at her. Dropping a few drops of her blood she grabbed it, clutching to it , hard.</p><p>She she threw a piece of broken glass from the lanterns in across her , causing his attention to briefly shift to the noise created by her. Moving quickly , she grabbed the dagger , sliding it across the floor.</p><p>To her luck , he picked up the smell of the freshly tainted dagger as he drew a breath to blow fire in it's direction.</p><p>The blue glow from his chest signalled his position.</p><p>She swam. Fast. Faster then she ever swam before. Her life depended on it. </p><p>It took him a second to realise the smell of blood wasn't from her , when he felt the current shift behind him and before he could react, she placed a palm on his back and the other covering his mouth as she concentrated her energy and sucked out all the heat he created for his fire. </p><p>He choked out at her action, ice covering his bare back as he struggled briefly, before falling to the floor of the cave, with her still holding him. Tying the remenants of her ribbon to bound his arms to his tail, he flailed around unsuccessfully, too weak from the heat in his chest being sucked out.</p><p>Letting go off him, she looked around for her shell finding it on locating it's dim glow along with her bag next to it.</p><p>She finally turned on the light she had in her bag to identify her attacker. </p><p>Taking the light with her , she made her way towards the place here he was bound. </p><p>He was beautiful. 

She was gawking at her attacker, She realised, ashamed of admitting it . He had red hair that made it's way past his shoulders, sprawled out beneath him and a dark red tail . He had a tattoo around his right arm, black flames, which seemed to stand out in the dim glow of her light.</p><p>Shaken out of her thoughts by a strained laugh that escaped her now prisoner and she looked at hkm.</p><p>"Done staring, princess?" </p><p>"Who are you? How did you know I would be here?"</p><p>"Skipping straight to the point I see "</p><p>"You've been studying my moves, correct? You realised you had a better chance to  beat me when I couldn't see"</p><p>"Ouch, ignored again" </p><p>"Shut up. Who do you work for?" , she growled , bringing him to sit upright by pulling his restraints. </p><p>"I suppose you'll have to find out, won't you?" , He said lazily, staring up at her , turning his face and finally looking her in the eyes. </p><p>Dark red irises glared at her, looking like bright lava. A shot beep seemed to snap her out of a trance she didn't know she was in. Looking to her shell, she wondered if the strange noise had come from the device.</p><p>He looked nervous. Not to a normal mermaid, but she noticed the twitch in the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Looking at him , she noticed a blue glow in his left year. Using her strength, she placed a hand on his bare chest to restrain him as she reached for it. </p><p>He let out a huff at the force of her actions, eyes widening when she examined his ear piece between her fingers</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't have time to chat. You're going to have to put that back, he hissed out .</p><p>Ignoring him, she clicked the small button on it once, and heard a voice on the other side.</p><p>
  <i> Brick</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Holy fuck</i>
</p><p>
 <i>"Did you capture the pink one yet? She's the smartest one. Need I remind you of what's going to happen to your baby brother if you're not successful?"</i>
</p><p>
  <i>HIM</i>
</p><p>
 HIM was behind the whole thing?
</p><p>
  <i> But...how?</i>
</p><p>
 He was exiled! Left to the sharks! . There's no way he could orchestrate the whole thing. Not alone.
</p><p>
 Taking in a shaky breath, she felt her hands go cold again. 
</p><p>
  <i>Blossom.</i> She told herself, <i>You've got this. </i>
</p><p>
 Giving Brick a look, she nudged the ear piece in his direction
</p><p>
  <i>Answer him</i>i , she mouthed
</p><p>
 "Yeah, I've got her right here ", he said , glaring right at the pink mermaid.
</p><p>
 <i> "Good, looks like your nuisance of a  brother will live another day.... I'm not sure about  little blue though"</i>
</p><p>
 All the adrenaline in Bricks body came to life at the mention of his brother.
</p><p>
 "What?"
</p><p>
<i>"I didn't promise his safety Brick"</i>
</p><p>
 "Listen here you fucking crab, if you hurt a single scale on Boomers tail I will-", he breathed out , before coughing out, gasping for air when Blossom realised she still had a hand on his chest that seemed to be growing colder.
</p><p>
 She retracted her hand almost immediately, feeling sorry man. Her ice did sting a lot. Even to advanced creatures like him , she realised now.
</p><p>
<i> "Now that doesn't sound like success", said HIM, laughing at his misery.</i>
</p><p>
<i> "Blossom dear, I hope you've left some bones of his for me to break. After all," , he stopped, trying to hide his excitement, " we will be meeting soon "</i>
</p><p>
  "HIM ! HIM DON'T YOU DA-"
</p><p>
  Bricks outburst was cut short with another click of the ear piece, that lost its glow soon after.
</p><p>"DAMN IT ALL" , he yelled out, trying to break free of his restraints , the ribbon slicing through the skin of his hands due to the friction.</p><p>"I'm going to undo the ribbon" </p><p>
  <i>What?</i>
</p><p>"What?", he asked her, not trusting what he think his ears heard.</p><p>"I said.... I'm going to undo it, and help you save your brother" , she said, digging through her bag skimming the various objects it held.</p><p>"Why would you do that? I just tried to kill you. If this your idea of a joke.." , he scoffed , looking at the ceiling of the cave glowing yellow with Blossom's light.</p><p>"My sense of humour has nothing to do with my sense of humour. Your brothers have gone after my sisters, haven't they? Who did Boomer go after? He has blue scales doesn't he?"</p><p>" What does it matter? you can't-"</p><p>"Answer me", she said sternly , raising her palm slowly shining with icicles, threatening to suck the heat out of him again.</p><p>" Okay okay, he's after the blonde one " </p><p>Immediately, she raised the shell,  sending a message. Closing it, she looked at him.</p><p>"I will undo the ribbon on one condition"</p><p>"Going to use me for yourself are you princess?</p><p>"What? N-no! why would I do that?"</p><p>"Trusting your attacker then? My, I thought you were smart"</p><p>Clenching her fists, she controlled her flaring temper, trying not to freeze the smugness out of him.</p><p>"I have to look into your mind. I have to know if you're lying about your brothers being targeted by him", she said, holding up a vial full of pink liquid.</p><p>"What?" </p><p>Opening the vial, she dabbed a little onto her finger holding it out. </p><p>" This will sting a bit" </p><p>" Wait, what are you-" , was all Brick managed before she pressed her fingers to the sides of her head and he felt her trespass into his mind.<br/>
_____________________________________________________</p><p>
  <i>Lillypads , Lillypads</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Where the fuck is the store?</i>
</p><p>Boomer was confused. Brick had told him where he would find the blue princess ;Bubbles, was her name.</p><p>Apparently she owned a boutique right in the middle of the city, being a princess why did she have to work? </p><p>His thoughts were paused as he heard his ear piece beep. Raising a hand , he tapped his ear piece , hearing a gruff voice at the other end of the line.</p><p>"Oi clownfish? You got the blue one yet?" </p><p>He frowned at the nickname. Butch always called him that. Ever since he claimed he had made friends with a clownfish when they were kids, claiming it could talk.</p><p>" I'm looking for her boutique Butch, you got a location on green?"</p><p>" Saw her headed to secluded grounds, that chick is crazy! Carried explosives with her too"</p><p>Turning a corner of the street, he spotted a bright blue shop,its walls painted with pink corals and lillies. Magenta letters above its door that read 'Lillpads' in pretty font.</p><p>" I've got her. You heard from our leader yet?"</p><p>" He's probably gone in for the kill. I wouldn't contact him"</p><p>"Butch you know he can't kill people. HIM had-"</p><p>"I know what he did. I'll call you after I've captured the princess"</p><p>Butch had turned off his ear piece. He was goofy, but could destroy buildings when he was serious.</p><p>Here we go</p><p>He turned a corner , gaining on the shop till he finally reached it. A neon 'open' sign hung from the transparent door . Sighing he opened the door, the bells clinking as he stepped inside, greeted by the sweet smell of lillies. </p><p>She really stuck with the theme, didn't she?</p><p>It was a small shop, with blue curtains covering the windows and sofas arranged neatly in one corner of the shop. Racks and racks of clothes were seen all around, surrounding the sofa on each side of the room, while full sized mirrors decorated the other corner of the room.</p><p>Looking around , he spotted a blonde mermaid huddled over behind the counter, rumaging throw huge storage clams. Noticing his presence, her head shot up , looking at her customer.</p><p>"Welcome to Lillypads what can I do for yo- OH MY GOSH", the mermaid squeaked at him in a high pitch as she stared at him.A</p><p>His breath hitched. She was.... <i>celestial.</i></p><p>A literal <i>goddess</i></p><p>A blonde, pigtailed, <i>goddess.</i></p><p>And she was looking right at him.</p><p>"YOU HAVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL SCALES, THEY'RE PERFECT FOR MY NEW DESIGNS! COME, SIT", she squeaked out again. He was sure the dolphins heard her. But all he wanted to do was listen to it all day long.</p><p>She swam towards him faster than light, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him inside the boutique, ushering him into one of the trial rooms while throwing a bunch of clothes inside as well. </p><p>"Hmmm, green's not your colour I'm afraid", she said, looking at him from the mirror in front of him. </p><p>He gulped.</p><p>How was he supposed to explain to the goddess that he was here to fight her?</p><p>"Wait! I've got it! OCTIII", she called out.</p><p>What was an octi?</p><p>On cue a purple octopus with dark blue spots came swimming right out of one of the rooms at the back of the shop stopping right in front of Bubbles.</p><p>"Will you please get the jackets from the second shell?" </p><p>To her command, the strange merman sized octopus made intangible noises and rushed back into the room, carrying many jackets on its tentacles.</p><p>"Thank you!! Now let's see. Too dark, too light, we why did I order that?ooh that's nice an-"</p><p>"Ahem" , boomer interrupted, noticing she forgot about his presence.</p><p>"Aaaand, AHA! Hear we go", she said in approval, carrying a purple jacket.</p><p>"Look, I don't think I'm fashion material-"</p><p>"Don't be silly ! You have the perfect hair for it" , she said, giggling as she ushered him to put it on.</p><p>"Well, since you mermen do not like wearing shirts for some reason", she said pointing, at his bare torso. He felt very self conscious in that moment, covering himself with one hand.</p><p>What is wrong with you boomer? Are you still a little fish?</p><p>"Jackets are in style! See?" , she said pointing to her herself, a blur sequinned jacket covering her shoulders, ending a few centimetres below her tube top.</p><p>" I thought these were a better idea", she said , putting the jacket through his arms and on his shoulders.</p><p>"There.The purple brings out the pretty blue in your eyes! And it's made out of dyed kelp! Cruelty free."</p><p>An angel and an activist. He must be in heaven m</p><p>"R-really?", was all he could croak out. </p><p>Stupid Boomer. Stupid.</p><p>"Of course silly! He looks great! Doesn't he octi ?" </p><p>Said octopus swam around Bubbles in approval, collecting all the discarded clothes in the process and went  back into the room.</p><p>She swam closer to him, her pigtails floating behind her as she examined him closely. </p><p>"Is that a tattoo on your chest?", she asked curiosly, moving closer to him. </p><p>"I-uh yes. It's an arrow with a moonflower", he said, turning around to face her, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as saw her baby blue irises.</p><p>She moved closer to examine it, captivated by the black tattoo and slowly reached her hand out to trace it, touching the tip of the arrow all the way to the flower pierced by it on his right chest. </p><p>"It's beautiful", she said, her hand flinching back as she realised what she was doing, looking up at him with a dark blush on her fac, coughing slightly and putting a good three feet between them. Her face turning a dark shade of red as she covered it with her hands.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry I don't usually uh-"</p><p>"N-no it's okay you were just curious and I uh", he said, clearing his throat. He could feel the tips of his ears grow warmer and he stared at the ground, realising she just....touched him.</p><p>They both looked up at the same time as Bubbles blue shell buzzed on the counter, giving their awkward moment a rest.</p><p>"I-I'll be right back", she said , dashing right to the counter to grab it. </p><p>He turned towards the mirror, staring at his now red face.</p><p>What am I doing?? I'm supposed to kidnap her, not woo her! But she's so nice! </p><p>He didn't want to fight her. Or take her down. He wanted to let go of everything, of HIM and just split a sundae with the pigtailed blonde with the sky blue scales.</p><p>"Hey boomer? Could you please grab that measuring tape off the sofa near the mirror?"</p><p>"Yeah sure I-" </p><p>Wait a minute.</p><p>He hadn't told her his name yet.</p><p>He turned around as fast as he could only to find Bubbles glaring at him with a palm raised in his direction. </p><p>Fuck</p><p>He moved towards her, relying on  his advanced reflexes to dodge any sudden attacks, fist folded to throw a punch in her direction. </p><p>He didn't want to do it. He really didn't want to hurt her. But, he also didn't want to think of the unspeakable things HIM would do to his brothers if he wasn't successful.</p><p>His punch hardly reached her , bouncing off of a transparent surface.</p><p>He was in a....bubble? </p><p>Punching it again, he realised he it only made his hand hurt even more as he looked at knuckles, covered in blood.</p><p>"How could you- coming in here and being all charming! ", She said, her eyes filling with tears.</p><p>She thought he was charming?</p><p>He'd done it now.</p><p>" I have no choice! You don't know what HIM would do to my-" , he clamped his mouth shut with his uninjured hand immediately, regretting ever letting any words out of it. </p><p>Bubbles looked at him with shock. Her eyes threatening to spill more tears as she stared at him, unable to believe his words</p><p>She hadn't heard that name in years. Her frustration was now replaced with anger as she glared at her palms with every ounce of hatred she had.</p><p>"You know HIM?" , she asked softly, not making eye contact with him. "You work for that...that monster?"</p><p>" How do you know-"</p><p>"To think I thought you were sweet! You just came here to capture me? Blossom says someone might be after you? You're just.....just a big meanie who doesn't car-"</p><p>With the clinking of bells, a woman stepped into view, her blonde her curling near her eyes, wearing a simple white dress.</p><p>"Boomer, darling. Look at the mess you've gotten yourself into. HIM trusted Brick, you know? He always got the job done. He wasn't successful this time sadly.  It's a shame I've to kill you now"</p><p>"SEDUSA?", Bubbles yelled, looking at the woman in front of her. She'd come to the palace one day. Had used her powers on their unsuspecting daddy as she tried to overthrow the throne. She would've succeeded If it hadn't been for her sisters and herself.</p><p>"Bubbles! How lovely it is to see you again! My my! Acquired some new skills have you?" , she said pointing at  the bubble she trapped Boomer in , laughing at her uneasy expression</p><p>"I see there is no reason to put up a facade, now is there?" </p><p>Stepping back, a pale red light emitted from her as she transformed into her true form. Black snakes  replacing her blonde hair, hissing and snapping at each other, while her white dress was now a red leotard with fishnet stockings. </p><p>Placing an arm on her hip, she pointed a finger at Boomer. A smile reaching her dark red lips.</p><p>"Now, love. I have a favour to ask of you"</p><p>Bubbles swam to barricade Boomer from the seductress. Shielding him , with her arms raised at her sides. </p><p>"BOOMER! DON'T LISTEN TO HER"<br/>
Before Boomer could cover his ears, a voice rang, sharp and clear.</p><p>"Kill the blue princess and then kill yourself. Do you understand?"</p><p>"BOOMER, NO! "</p><p>" Yes ", said Boomer, his expression becoming unreadable. Being caught in her spell. Clenching his fist to break out of the bubble again, he punched it's wall, his hands bleeding even more in the process.</p><p>"Well dears, looks like my job is done" , was the last thing Bubbles heard sedusa say, before she disappeared into thin air, her horrid laughter still ringing in Bubbles ears.</p><p>A sharp sound caught her attention.</p><p>It was coming from the bubble. </p><p>Whippping her around, she noticed boomer was.... screaming? No. He was releasing...sonic waves?.</p><p>At this rate her bubble wouldn't last long. She had to think of a way to get Boomer out of sedusas spell. But how? </p><p>
  <i>How did they beat her before?? </i>
</p><p><i>Fish nibbles</i> ,she had to break Boomer out of the spell .</p><p>They broke the spell off their dad by breaking his trance.</p><p> Could she do it? All alone?</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________________________</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Leave a review for the next chapter! Also, they are around 20-22 years old here. And the next chapter will be mostly the greens .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>